The Choice To Stay
by sydneygirl90
Summary: Hermione is killed in the final battle. However, upon learning of Harry's life after her death, she chooses to come back to help him in the only way possible. As a ghost.


Sweat dripped down Hermione's face as she held steadily onto her wand. She, Luna, and Ginny were in the midst of a frightful battle with the most loyal of Death Eaters; Bellatrix LeStrange. Hermione attempted to put all of her focus at the task at hand, yet at the back of her mind, in the pit of her stomach, she knew that it was hopeless. Harry was dead.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. She knew the feeling well. She had felt it when she saw Hagrid carrying Harry's limp body. She had felt the color drain from her face and her knees go weak. The sight was burned into her memory; Harry was dead, and he wasn't coming back. If she had only tried harder, listened more, been more helpful, Harry might still be alive. She felt tears well up in her eyes. 'No', she thought. She had to pay attention. She had to fight. For Harry.

A rogue spell whizzed by Hermione's ear, the sound bringing her back to the battle. Bellatrix laughed maniacally as she shot a curse towards the girls. Hermione reached for Luna's hand, pulling her to the side. She looked up for Ginny, who narrowly missed the green flash of the Killing Curse. Hermione let out a quick breath. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley was pushing Ginny aside, her face lit with rage.

"Not my daughter, you BITCH!"

It all happened so fast. Mrs. Weasley flung a curse towards Bellatrix, and as it hit her, it seemed the life was immediately sucked out of her eyes. Hermione felt a slight weight lift off of her. One down. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw _him_. Voldemort. He had witnissed the death of his most loyal follower. The madness in his eyes was unmatched by anything Hermione had ever seen. As he raised his wand, time seemed to slow. Hermione realized that Voldemort was going to kill Mrs. Weasley. She looked back and forth between them. She had to do something.

Hermione ran towards the woman, her legs seemingly heavier than ever before. As she rushed across the floor, she heard a faint voice. A voice she knew could not be real, a voice she thought had been lost. As she came to a stop in front of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione turned and saw him. He had cast a Shield Charm which had Mrs. Weasley from harm. Her surprise took over her logical mind. Even though the look on his face told her that something was wrong, Hermione felt completely at peace, knowing that he was alive. She only had a moment to breath one word before Voldemort's Killing Curse hit her back.

"Harry."

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Hermione looked around. There was nothing but white, sheer whiteness. She walked a little further, and her surroundings becoming clearer and more profound. She started to see the railway. Hermione looked up and noticed the sign for Platform 9 3/4. What was she doing here? Immediately, the memories came flooding back. A flash of light, a sudden decision, and a voice. Harry's voice. He was alive. Harry was alive.

But Hermione...she had died. As the weight of her situation sunk in, Hermione couldn't help but feel a mixture of sadness and joy. She wouldn't be able to reverse the spell on her parents. But maybe that was a gift in disguise. They would never know that they were missing a daughter. Hermione let out a short breath and straightened. It was for the best. Yes, she had died, but Harry was alive.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of her name. She turned and saw Dumbledore sitting on a bench. The old wizard smiled kindly at her and motioned for her to sit down. Hermione felt her eyes grow larger.

"Professor?" she asked tentatively. He simply nodded. She inched towards the bench and sat down slowly.

"Where are we, exactly? And Harry - is he okay?"

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment.

"We are in the in-between. The place between life and the after," he said. Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"There is no time here. The beginning and the end are one. Yet, everything is endless. At least, that's my understanding," Dumbledore said softly.

"So then, you know what will happen? Does Harry defeat Voldemort? Will he be alright?" Hermione edged.

"Harry has defeated Voldemort. Physically, he is well."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows.

"Physically? What do you mean by that?" she asked. Dumbledore paused for a moment, staring straight ahead.

"It is my duty to inform you that Harry, despite being alive, is not...okay. Not completely, at least," Dumbledore said. Hermione let out a shaky breath.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After your death, Harry has gone on to reform the Ministry and become a succesfull Auror. But his thoughts have never strayed far from you. He has never married, has never had any children. He has always felt an emptiness, and always will. His life has never been like he had hoped, and he has always blamed himself for your death," Dumbledore finished.

Hermione was gripping the edge of the bench tightly. She couldn't feel. She couldn't feel anything. Harry wasn't supposed to live like that. He was supposed to win the war and move on to his life with purpose, hope, and happiness. It wasn't supposed to be like this. There must be something she could do. Something.

"I have to go back," Hermione said. Dumbledore turned to face her.

"You can't, Hermione. Your time has come," he said. Hermione whimpered. There had to be something...some way to go back. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"A ghost. I could become a ghost. It's my choice, right?" she asked hastily. Dumbledore closed his eyes for only a moment, but then he stared straight into her eyes in a serious way that she had never seen.

"It is your choice. But Hermione, I advise against it," he said. Hermione glared back at him.

"I know the consequences, Professor. I know that I will remain earth-bound. But I can't let Harry's life be this way. It's not supposed to be this way! Besides, why would you tell me all of this if you didn't mean for me to discover my options?", Hermione shot back.

"I told you. It was my duty to inform you of Harry's life after your death. But my advice is from me. I don't want that for you, Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Well, it is my choice, and I've made it," Hermione replied. Dumbledore looked at her for a minute longer.

"You're sure?"

Hermione nodded fervently.

"Then all you must do is say it aloud," Dumbledore concluded. He stood and walked into the distance, leaving Hermione alone. She watched as he seemed to fade. Looking around at the empty platform, Hermione swallowed. She gathered her courage, and spoke her fate.

"I choose to stay."


End file.
